L'Avadakalypse
by LesPromptsDePoudlard
Summary: [Session I] Ecrit par Kitty Madness. La guerre contre Voldemort approche et Harry est contactée par une bien mystérieuse entité qui lui apprend que si lui est le maître de la mort et peut survivre à l'Avada, d'autres peuvent également résister aux impardonnables.
_Hello les artichauts !_

 _Aujourd'hui on se retrouve avec un nouveaux texte, qui est juste génial._

 _Bonne lecture,_

 _Yunoki & Baderoh._

 **Un prompt proposé par :** Miss Azariah Riddle

 **L'auteur qui y répond est :** Kitty Madness

 **Personnages principaux :** Harry.

 **Contexte :** Harry n'est pas mort après avoir reçu un Avada lorsqu'il avait un an, mais pas parce que sa mère l'a protégé, non, le sortilège a rebondit car après tout, un sort ne peut être néfaste pour son créateur...

 **Phrases/Mots à placer :** « Réincarnation, », « le pouvoir du Créateur », « le Seigneur de la Mort avait trois amis, chacun d'eux inventèrent un Impardonnable. », « Freesia », « Heuristique », « Tarentallegra ».

* * *

 **L'Avadakalypse**

Harry Potter avait toujours été considéré comme quelqu'un de bizarre. Déjà tout petit, alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé, il ne pleurait jamais, ne faisait jamais de caprices… Lorsque Voldemort avait attaqué ses parents et les avait tués, il était resté d'un calme désarmant. Lorsqu'il l'avait pointé de sa baguette, Tom Riddle n'avait pu retenir un frisson de mal-être en fixant ce regard vert. Les yeux de l'enfant avaient beau ressembler à ceux de sa mère, ils contenaient quelque chose de plus, de dérangeant… La lumière qui en émanait était presque mystique, recelant des secrets qu'aucun homme ne parviendrait jamais à percer…

Lorsque le rayon de L'Avada Kedavra le frappa de plein fouet, Voldemort ne put s'empêcher de penser que plus jamais, jamais, il ne penserait pouvoir contourner une prophétie…

Il avait ensuite été recueilli par la sœur de sa mère, une moldue mariée à une sorte de cachalot totalement détestable, avec un enfant tout aussi répugnant. Il n'était traité guère mieux qu'un elfe de maison, mais il ne s'en plaignait jamais, après tout, un jour sa vengeance viendrait… Il savait également que sa « famille » le maltraitait parce qu'elle avait peur de lui. Nombre d'adultes avaient déjà été intimidés par ses yeux, sans jamais vraiment savoir pourquoi. Lorsqu'il était à l'école, ses professeurs faisaient toujours en sorte qu'il soit le plus loin possible d'eux.

Puis était arrivée sa lettre de Poudlard, le début de sa nouvelle vie. Il se souvenait encore de l'émerveillement qu'il avait ressenti en entrant pour la première fois dans le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter ses fournitures. Tout dans ce nouveau monde l'avait séduit, même si bon nombre de regards se posaient sans cesse sur sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair, ils n'étaient pas emplis de dégouts ou de peurs, seulement d'admiration et de respect. Bien qu'il eut du mal à appréhender le pourquoi de tout ceci, il appréciait le changement.

Son entrée à Poudlard avait été tout aussi magique. L'école était magnifique et il s'était tout de suite sentit bien au sein de ses murs, à sa place. Il se souvint que tous avaient retenus leur souffle lorsqu'il avait coiffé le Choixpeau. Les yeux du Directeur semblaient briller d'une lueur malicieuse, sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi.

La malice avait laissé place à la surprise et à l'étonnement quand, au bout de plusieurs minutes d'intense réflexion, l'artefact avait décidé de le répartir à Serdaigle. Il était alors allé s'asseoir sur le banc de la table de sa nouvelle maison, sous les ovations des membres de celle-ci.

Le Professeur Flitwick semblait danser sur place, alors que la Professeure de Métamorphose et le Directeur se lançaient des regards interloqués. L'ensemble de la table des Gryffondor semblait également quelque peu secouée, comme s'ils s'étaient tous attendus à ce qu'il y soit réparti. Ce qui, à son humble avis, était totalement ridicule. Il avait lu en long, en large et en travers L'Histoire de Poudlard, et au vu de la description des quatre maisons, il avait tout de suite su qu'il serait un Serpentard ou un Serdaigle. Le Choixpeau avait d'ailleurs hésité entre ces deux dernières avant de se décider pour la maison bleue et bronze.

Harry était un jeune homme intelligent et plein de ruse. Pendant toutes ses années chez les Dursley, alors qu'il avait l'interdiction express d'avoir de meilleures notes que Dudley, il avait consciencieusement accumulé un nombre assez impressionnant de livres dans son placard. Il étudiait avec acharnement chacun d'entre eux, son cerveau avide de nouvelles connaissances, frustré de ne pas pouvoir le faire librement. Lorsqu'il avait acheté ses livres pour l'école, il les avait tous dévorés dans la nuit, puis les avait consciencieusement étudiés avant la rentrée, si bien qu'il connaissait toute la théorie sur le bout des doigts.

Il se remémora sa toute première entrée dans la salle commune, elle l'avait tout de suite charmé. Une douce odeur de freesia se faisait sentir, embaumant la salle de son arôme capiteux. Les murs étaient couverts de bibliothèques, toutes remplies et prêtes à être dévalisées. De confortables fauteuils et causeuses étaient réparties dans toute la salle, donnant envie au jeune homme de se blottir dans l'un d'eux et de commencer à lire. Un grand feu ronronnait dans la cheminée qui était surplombée du blason de leur maison. Sur le manteau était posé un buste représentant une femme magnifique arborant un diadème, Rowena Serdaigle.

La pièce qui aurait pu avoir une allure froide était réchauffée par de lourdes tentures dorées qui tombaient jusqu'au sol, cachant à la vue des élèves quelques alcôves contenant des plateaux d'échecs, de dames, ou d'autres jeux sorciers que le jeune homme ne connaissait pas. De riches tapis aux dominantes d'azur habillaient le sol de pierre froide, donnant une allure royale à la pièce. Vraiment, Harry Potter était ravis de sa nouvelle maison. Et puis, que le tableau demande de résoudre une énigme pour pouvoir rentrer était un petit plus qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Les premiers cours avaient également été une superbe surprise pour le jeune sorcier. S'il semblait déjà exceller dans chacune des matières, les Professeurs lui proposaient toujours de l'aider à s'améliorer, semblant tout aussi enthousiaste que lui de son niveau.

Ainsi, en Sortilège, au lieu de simplement faire voler sa plume, il l'avait également démultipliée, créant un tourbillon de plumes qui avaient laissés bouche-bée aussi bien ses camarades que son Professeur, Professeur qui lui avait demandé de rester à la fin du cours pour lui proposer des cours supplémentaires, pour prendre de l'avance sur le programme et qu'il ne s'ennuie pas.

Idem en Métamorphose, s'il connaissait la théorie, il n'était cependant pas certain de réussir directement la pratique. C'est pourquoi il fut satisfait lorsque son allumette se transforma en aiguille du premier coup. Fière de lui, la Professeure McGonagall lui proposa d'essayer de la transformer en d'autres sortes d'aiguilles, de lui donner un motif,… C'est ainsi qu'il termina l'heure de cours avec une sublime aiguille à tricotée gravée d'un aigle, sous le regard appréciateur de l'enseignante qui lui proposa la même chose que son Professeur de Sortilège.

Les choses se gâtèrent cependant en cours de Potion. Le Professeur Snape ne fit en effet rien pour cacher son dédain à son égard. Dédain qui laissa place à la surprise quand le jeune homme répondit correctement à toutes les questions de son enseignant, puis qu'il rendit une potion parfaite. Le jeune homme cru apercevoir une lueur dans les yeux de son Professeur avant qu'il ne leur demande de sortir. Ces cours n'allaient peut être pas être si terrible finalement…

Et puis les années passèrent, se ressemblant toutes, tout en restant fondamentalement différentes. Harry était toujours aussi apprécié de ses Professeurs et considéré comme un prodige. Les relations étaient toutefois plus froides avec ses autres camarades. S'ils n'étaient pas jaloux, ces derniers le jugeaient trop étrange pour sociabiliser avec lui. Ce qui n'était pas un mal pour Harry, il préférait la compagnie de ses livres de toute façon.

Il existait cependant une seule exception en la personne de Luna Lovegood. La jeune fille était elle aussi considérée comme trop « bizarre » et était rejetée par ses collègues de maison. Les deux étudiants passaient donc le plus clair de leur temps ensemble, souvent rejoins dans la bibliothèque par un élève de Gryffondor, Neville Longdubat. Ce dernier avait également bien des ennuis pour se faire des amis, et son faible niveau en cours ne l'aidait pas vraiment à avoir confiance en lui.

Chaque année avaient apportées leur lot de confrontation avec Voldemort. Tom Riddle était maintenant revenu, profitant du Tournois des Trois Sorciers pour enlever Harry et utiliser son sang pour revenir. Alors que le jeune homme était dans les tribunes en train d'encourager le Champion de Poudlard, Cédric Diggory, il avait senti quelqu'un lui empoigner le bras et lui mettre de force un portloin dans les mains pour le transporter dans un vieux cimetière, perdu au milieu de nulle part.

L'année suivante, son parrain, Sirius Black, avait trouvé la mort lors d'un affrontement avec des mangemorts. Harry savait simplement que ces derniers avaient attaqués le Département des Mystères du Ministère et que Sirius, qui depuis avait été innocenté, avait aidé les Aurors à repousser l'attaque. Malheureusement, son intervention lui avait coûté la vie. Le jeune homme aurait pu, aurait dû être dévasté par cette mort, mais quelque chose au fond de lui lui disait qu'il reverrait son chien fou de parrain bien assez tôt.

Harry Potter n'avait jamais semblé concerné par ce qui touchait à la mort, ce qui avait renforcé son image de jeune homme trop étrange pour son propre bien. Voldemort semblait vouloir le tuer par tous les moyens possibles, et pourtant le jeune homme ne semblait pas y prêter attention. Si d'aucuns le considérait comme un fou, les autres commençaient à se méfier.

Aujourd'hui, le jeune homme avait 16 ans. Il ne restait plus que 5 petites minutes avant qu'il ne soit minuit et qu'arrive le 31 juillet. Le jeune homme s'amusait à réviser ses sorts, il lançait actuellement un Tarentallegra sur une pauvre petite souris passée par là et s'amusait à la voir danser partout dans sa chambre.

Puis sonnèrent les douze coups de minuits et Harry sentit comme un frisson lui remonter la colonne vertébrale. Quelque chose le poussait à se lever et partir, il ne savait pas où, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais l'instinct était plus fort que lui. Il se tourna vers sa malle, la pointa de sa baguette et prononça le mot de passe :

– Heuristique

Il avait choisi un mot moldu dont il était certain que jamais un membre de sa famille n'avait entendu parler. Ils n'étaient pas connus pour leur culture générale, non plus…

Il en sorti la cape d'invisibilité de son père et un sac. Il avait appris depuis longtemps à contourner la Trace du Ministère, de ce fait il pouvait faire autant de magie qu'il le voulait chez lui sans jamais être repéré.

Il sorti silencieusement de la maison de son oncle et sa tante et transplana là où il sentait qu'il devait aller : la Forêt Interdite.

Il traversa les protections anti-transplanage de l'école comme si c'eut été du beurre et se retrouva en plein milieu de la Forêt… Mais il n'était pas perdu pour autant. Une petite voix au fond de lui lui disait ou aller, à quel endroit se rendre et il se laissa guider.

Il finit par arriver dans une petite clairière où paissait un troupeau de sombral. Au milieu de ces créatures, qu'Harry avait toujours pu voir, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, se tenait une silhouette encapuchonnée, toute vêtue de noir.

– Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il, la voix assurée. Son instinct lui disait qu'il n'avait pas à craindre cette apparition.

– Ah ! Harry Potter… Voilà bien longtemps que je t'attends…

– Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

– Je voudrais te raconter une histoire… M'écouteras-tu ?

Pour seule réponse, il s'appuya contre un tronc d'arbre avant de s'asseoir par terre, cajolant un petit sombral venu quémander des caresses.

– Puisque j'ai toute ton attention… Le Seigneur de la Mort avait trois amis, chacun d'eux inventèrent un Impardonnable… L'un décida de se dédier à l'esprit et créa l'Imperium, un autre se dédia à la douleur et créa le Crucio, enfin vint le dernier… Le plus ambitieux de tous, mais également le plus insensé. Celui-ci décida de créer un sort capable de tuer en une seule parole. Je suppose que tu connais ce sort, puisqu'il t'a laissé cette cicatrice sur le front.

– L'Avada Kedavra… Chuchota-t-il tout en frottant sa cicatrice d'un air distrait.

– Celui-là même ! Cependant, ce que cet idiot n'avait pas prévu, c'est que le pouvoir du Créateur de la Mort exigeait réparation. Domestiquer la mort sans en payer le prix était hors de question. C'est pourquoi le Seigneur de la Mort aspira l'âme de l'opportun en son sein. Depuis, son âme erre à la recherche d'un corps dans lequel elle pourrait revivre. Les deux autres amis, anéantis, décidèrent de suivre leur ami. Ils demandèrent au Seigneur d'aspirer également leurs âmes, qu'elles puissent errer ensemble jusqu'à trouver un moyen de revenir…

– Jolie histoire, mais quel est le lien avec moi ?

– Toi… Toi mon cher ami, tu es la réincarnation d'une de ces âmes.

La silhouette rit devant l'air ahuris du jeune homme. Ce dernier sembla pourtant reprendre conscience et se releva pour s'approcher de l'apparition fantomatique.

– Ça ne me dit toujours pas qui vous êtes…

– Moi ? Je suis le Seigneur de la Mort.

La silhouette s'approcha alors jusqu'à presque toucher Harry, puis enleva sa capuche, révélant une tête squelettique. À vrai dire, de prêt, son corps ressemblait à celui d'un cadavre, les os étaient apparents par endroit, le reste était recouvert d'une fine couche de peau nécrosée… Comme une momie à qui on aurait enlevé ses bandelettes. La soudaine proximité fit reculer le jeune homme.

– Vous venez aspirer mon âme ? Demanda Harry, haletant. Pourtant son instinct lui avait dit qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, et son instinct ne l'avait jamais trompé.

– C'est ce que j'avais décidé de faire… Mais je t'ai observé toutes ces années, jeune Potter, et j'ai finalement changé d'avis… Il se pourrait que toi, tu sois digne de porter le pouvoir de la Mort. C'est pourquoi je t'ai fait venir aujourd'hui, alors que les deux autres sont aussi sur le point de s'éveiller.

– Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de moi ?

– Je vais te former. Ce… Voldemort, ne va pas tarder à refaire surface, le pouvoir de la Mort t'aidera à le vaincre, ensuite, tu vas m'aider.

– Comment pourrais-je vous aider ?

– Avec les deux autres réincarnations, vous allez reformer votre trio. Voilà bien longtemps que le véritable Chaos n'a plus foulé ces terres. Le monde sorcier et moldu stagne, il est temps de faire bouger cela. Une fois détruits, ils pourront renaître de leurs cendres, tels le Phénix… J'ai toujours apprécié ces créatures, même s'il semble que ce ne soit pas réciproque, ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire.

– Vous voulez… Qu'on vous aide à détruire le monde ? Murmura Harry, l'air choqué.

– Bien sûr, ce monde courre à se perte. Comment crois-tu que Noé ait réussi avec son arche ? Avec mon aide. C'est la seule manière pour que le monde puisse revivre. Nulle idiotie concernant un quelconque Dieu là-dedans, simplement la dure vérité. Pour survivre, ce monde doit mourir. Et en tant que Seigneur de la Mort, là est mon devoir.

Harry voulu être choqué par ces mots, mais il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. C'était comme si tout son être lui hurlait que c'était la bonne chose à faire. C'est pourquoi il releva un regard déterminé vers la silhouette face à lui.

– Je vous aiderai, je vous donne ma parole.

Le Seigneur de la Mort battit des mains, l'air ravis.

– Parfait, parfait ! Plus qu'à attendre que les autres se réveillent… Mais avant, j'ai quelque chose à te donner…

D'un geste nonchalant de la main, la silhouette fit apparaître deux objets, une baguette dans sa main droite et une bague dans sa main gauche.

– Je te présente les Reliques de la Mort. La pierre de résurrection, la baguette de Sureau et quant à la cape, tu l'as sur toi.

Harry prit les objets avec déférence, passa la bague à son doigt et observa la baguette qu'il fit rouler entre ses doigts.

– Elle est belle, n'est-ce pas ? Avec elle, plus rien ne te résistera… Je ne saurais que trop te conseiller de la laisser cacher pour le moment. Tu l'emmèneras quand tu viendras t'entraîner avec moi, ici. Je te ferais savoir quand tu devras venir. Maintenant, va, l'année qui vient s'annoncer amusante !

Et en effet, elle le fut. Dès la rentrée, Harry se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Neville. Le jeune homme semblait distrait et ses notes avaient grimpées en flèche. Qu'on ne s'y trompe pas, il était heureux pour son ami, mais ce revirement de situation avait de quoi surprendre. Mais tout s'éclaira lorsqu'il aperçut au doigt du Gryffondor une bague semblable à la sienne, mais dont la pierre était rouge…

Un jour, alors qu'ils sortaient de la bibliothèque, Harry attrapa le bras de Neville et l'entraîna dans une salle abandonnée, non sans avoir prévenu Luna qu'il avait quelque chose à dire à leur ami. La jeune fille s'était contentée de sourire en hochant la tête, avant de poursuivre sa route vers leur Salle Commune.

– Harry ? Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda le rouge et or, quelque peu intimidé.

Il faut dire que le Serdaigle semblait avoir grandi pendant ses vacances, et ses yeux étaient encore plus intimidants que les années passées.

– Tu en es un aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

– Un quoi ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux par…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, Harry avait levé sa main devant lui, annulant le sort qui cachait la bague d'ordinaire. Neville ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise.

– Tu… Le Maître de la Mort ? Vraiment ? L'esprit m'avait prévenu, mais…

– Oui, moi aussi j'ai eu du mal à y croire au début, mais te voilà… Maître de la Souffrance, alors ?

Neville eut un petit rire nerveux.

– Haha, il semblerait… Ironique quand on sait comment ont fini mes parents, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme aux yeux verts pressa l'épaule de son ami en signe de soutien. Le Gryffondor releva la tête avant de sourire à son interlocuteur.

– Enfin, on n'y peut rien. Peut-être que ce don m'aidera à les sauver, va savoir…

– C'est une possibilité… Mais crois-tu que ce soit une bonne idée ? Vu ce que le Seigneur de la Mort attend de nous…

Le jeune homme soupira de défaitisme.

– Oui, je suppose que tu as raison. Que penses-tu de l'identité du troisième membre de notre trio ?

– J'ai bien une petite idée, mais nous ne serons sûrs que lorsque le temps sera venu… Tu as reçu des reliques ?

– Oui ! La bague me permet d'invoquer des démons de l'Enfer, tous prêts à torturer ma victime… La cape fait souffrir quiconque la touche et n'est pas son véritable propriétaire. J'ai également un grimoire qui peut me servir à lancer des sorts et qu'il est impossible de m'arracher. Et toi ?

Harry avait les yeux écarquillés, relativement impressionné.

– Eh bien… La bague me permet de faire revenir des esprits des mots, la cape est une cape d'invisibilité et j'ai une baguette qui lance les sorts les plus puissants qui soient.

Neville hocha la tête. Ils sortirent ensuite de la salle et ne reparlèrent plus de tout ceci jusqu'au mois de février.

Ils étaient réunis dans la Salle sur Demande, pour fêter l'anniversaire de Luna. Celle-ci ouvrait avec grand plaisir les cadeaux que lui avaient offert ses amis. Elle fut d'autant plus enthousiaste en recevant toute une encyclopédie sur les Joncheruines de la part d'Harry.

Ils devisaient tranquillement, grignotant des gâteaux que leurs avaient apportés des elfes de maison. Quand soudain le regard de Luna se fit lointain avant qu'elle ne prenne un air très sérieux.

– Il sera bientôt temps pour le trio de faire face à son destin.

Une bague similaire à celle des deux garçons apparut à son doigt, à la seule différence que la pierre en était bleue.

– Je m'en doutais, ainsi tu es le troisième membre du trio ? C'était évident pourtant, depuis que nous nous connaissons, nous sommes amis.

Neville se tourna vers la jeune fille, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

– Alors, comment te fais-tu appeler ?

– Je suis la Maîtresse de l'Esprit. J'ai un bâton qui me sert à lire dans les esprits, la bague me permet de contrôler une ou plusieurs personnes, voir des créatures magiques, et la cape me protège contre toute magie de l'esprit.

– Ainsi le trio est reformé… Je me demande quand Voldemort va frapper de nouveau.

– Le 1er mai, au soir. Répondit Luna, le regard vague.

– Comment peux-tu le savoir ? demanda Harry, impressionné malgré lui.

– Je peux lire son esprit, dit-elle en montrant le bâton qu'elle avait fait apparaître, et il a déjà décidé de la date.

Les trois jeunes gens se préparèrent alors. Ils avaient chacun des entraînements avec les esprits dont ils étaient la réincarnation. Sauf Harry, qui se lui entraînait avec le Seigneur de la Mort.

Et au mois de mai, alors qu'un Severus Snape paniqué venait prévenir toute l'école de l'attaque imminente, ils étaient prêts.

Ils avançaient sur le champ de bataille, fiers et sûrs d'eux. Aucun sort ne les touchait jamais et les mangemorts avaient bien du mal à ne pas être intimidés. Il faut dire qu'ils étaient assez impressionnants.

Harry se tenait au milieu, vêtu d'une tenue de cuir noir brodée de runes en crins de sombrals. De l'onyx habillait également sa tenue, permettant au sorcier d'y stocker de la magie, cadeau du Seigneur de la Mort, sa cape d'invisibilité avait pris une teinte d'un noir profond, si bien qu'elle semblait aspirer en elle toute lumière. La bague à son doigt attirait les regards, par sa présence intimidante, et bon nombre de mangemorts avaient reconnus la baguette de Sureau.

A se gauche se tenait Neville. Il portait une longue robe de sorcier rouge sang, faite d'un tissu en soie d'acromentule, aussi légère que résistante, sa cape d'un rouge grenat faisait souffrir quiconque tentait de l'approcher. Aucun sort ne pouvait passer cette armure de tissus. Le grimoire qu'il tenait dans ses mains intriguait, il s'agissait d'un épais volume de cuir rouge, sertis d'une multitude de rubis de tailles et de couleurs aléatoires. Les pierres précieuses formaient un glyphe signifiant la souffrance, dans un dialecte sombre perdu depuis longtemps. Il invoquait régulièrement des démons qui amenaient leurs proies avec eux, non sans les faire hurler de souffrance.

Enfin, à sa droite se tenait Luna. Elle était vêtue d'une fine armure elfique en mithril, parsemée de-ci de-là de saphirs. Sa cape d'un bleu saphir brodée d'or battait au vent, lui donnant une allure mystique. Elle tenait dans sa main droite son bâton, grande tige d'argent surplombée d'un énorme cristal tenu par des griffes. Autour de ce cristal lévitaient d'autres petites pierres, les yeux de la jeune fille devenaient totalement bleus lorsqu'elle l'utilisait. Enfin, grâce à la bague à sa main gauche, elle manipulait les mangemorts qui s'approchaient d'elle pour qu'ils s'entretuent, ou qu'ils se donnent la mort.

Le trio était infernal, donnant des sueurs froides aux assaillants. Certains préférèrent même prendre la fuite. Personne ne survivait à une altercation avec eux.

Les yeux d'ordinaire bleus de Neville tiraient à présent sur le rouge, ceux de Luna avaient pris une teinte de bleu presque irréelle alors que ceux d'Harry avait pris exactement la couleur du sort de la mort.

C'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent face à Voldemort, qui les toisait de son regard serpentin. Cependant, lorsque ses yeux croisèrent les deux émeraudes d'Harry, il ne put s'empêcher de tressauter. Aucun adolescent ne devrait arborer un sourire comme celui-ci, un sourire promesse de mort.

– Alors, Potter ! Tellement lâche que tu n'oses même pas me faire face seul ! Tu es un lâche, je l'ai toujours su !

– Oh, Riddle, épargne-nous tes jérémiades, par pitié. Tu nous as vus, je pensais que tu étais assez intelligent pour comprendre qui nous étions…

Le Lord Noir les fixa alors plus intensément, tentant de comprendre ce que voulait dire le jeune homme, c'est alors qu'il remarqua les anneaux à leurs doigts. Il écarquilla les yeux plus que ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible.

– Non… Non ! Ce n'est pas possible !

– Et si, Tom… Mon cher Tom, quelque chose à ajouter avant de mourir ?

– Je ne peux pas mourir ! Je suis Lord Voldemort, je suis immortel !

– Oh ? Voyons-nous ça…

Harry éclata alors de rire, un rire sadique qui fit frissonner toutes les personnes présentes, à l'exception de Luna et Neville. Le jeune homme se reprit avant de fixer Riddle de ses yeux couleurs de Mort.

– Assez joué, maintenant… Meurs.

À peine eut-il prononcé ce mot qu'un éclair vert sorti de la baguette de Sureau, frappant de plein fouet celui qui se croyait immortel. Ce dernier hurla de douleur, alors que son âme lui était arrachée. Il vit du coin de l'œil Nagini mourir également, avant qu'il ne rejoigne le néant.

Les mangemorts présents étaient choqués, sans voix. Eux qui avaient eu toute foi en leur maître, en son incapacité à mourir, se retrouvaient maintenant devant le fait accomplis. Bellatrix Lestrange fut la première à reprendre ses esprits et se jeta vers le trio en hurlant.

– Vous ! Misérables gamins ! Vous allez souffrir ! ENDOLORIS !

Le sort toucha de plein fouet Neville, qui ne réagit même pas. Il se contenta de planter son regard rouge dans celui de la mangemort, avant d'éclater de rire.

– Espèce de sorcière de pacotille, tu crois que ça, c'est souffrir ? Attend, je vais te montrer.

Il tendit nonchalamment la main vers elle, pointant le joyau de sa bague dans sa direction. Un éclair rouge s'en échappa et frappa la femme Lestrange. Cette dernière se mit alors à hurler, à hurler si fort et si longtemps que ses cordes vocales se brisèrent et que du sang s'écoulait sans discontinuer de sa bouche. Elle finit par s'effondrer, sans vie, sur le sol.

– Oups, je crois que j'y suis allé un peu trop fort, ricana Neville, pas repentant pour une mornille.

Alors que d'autres allaient se jeter sur eux, rendus fous par la mort de leur maître, ce fut au tour de Luna d'utiliser sa bague.

– Laissez-nous tranquille et entre-tuez-vous, dit-elle avec un sourire angélique.

Alors que les membres du trio admiraient leur œuvre, le Seigneur de la Mort les rejoignit, se postant derrière eux.

– Bien, bien, mes chers petits ! Vous avez fait du bon travail, je suis fier de vous. Maintenant, tenez-vous prêts.

Il claqua des doigts et quatre chevaux fantomatiques s'approchèrent d'eux. Chacun avait sa monture prédestinée. Un cheval à la robe rouge sang s'arrêta devant Neville, lui faisant signe de monter sur son dos. Harry chevauchant l'étalon noir et Luna une magnifique jument blanche. Quant au Seigneur de la Mort, il tenait la bride d'un cheval fantomatique, presque transparent tant il était pâle.

Partout dans le monde se firent alors entendre ses paroles, dites d'une voix caverneuse :

– Tremblez et prosternez-vous, mortels, ceux qui sont venus vous apporter votre salut approchent !

* * *

 _Nous espérons que cette lecture vous aura plut ! Pour retrouver tous nos textes c'est via notre profil et bien sûr sur notre page Facebook : Les Prompts de Poudlard._


End file.
